


Sweet Dreams

by Khateeah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Creampie, Crying, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo plays with his little brother while he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Mornings had always been Hanzo's favorite time of day. Since he'd been a boy, he'd looked forward to waking to the first rays of sunlight filtering through sheer gossamer curtains, casting a soft, golden glow across his little brother’s sleeping face.

In all his brief years on earth, he was sure he'd never glimpsed a sight more beautiful.

Genji always slept on his stomach - he had as long as Hanzo could remember. Every night, without fail, he'd stretch out long and luxurious beneath the covers, arms folded beneath his pillow, head cocked sweetly to the side.

Hanzo supposed he was lucky - made to sleep together as boys, it was a habit they'd never outgrown despite being given the option. No matter how badly Genji grated on his nerves during the day, at night all was forgiven when they settled into bed, their bodies pressed close, basking in the unshakable safety and comfort only brothers could provide.

It wasn't really a surprise to anyone at Shimada Castle when it became obvious that they had stepped across the boundaries of brotherly love, as evidenced by the broken, pleasured cries that echoed through the hallways on an almost nightly basis. Yet after the storm came silence, and as Hanzo gazed at his little brother’s sleeping face; all plump parted lips and soft, sleep-warmed cheeks, he couldn’t imagine a more tranquil sight.

He desired nothing more than to touch Genji, to take in with gentle, curious fingertips the body he knew as well as his own. So he touched. Hanzo began slowly, venturing nothing more than a gentle brush of the backs of his knuckles over the plush curve of Genji's cheek. He didn't stir.

Hanzo's hand trailed backwards over smooth, creamy skin, fingertips sifting through the tousled mop of appallingly bright green locks bunched atop his head. Genji’s breath hitched, and he shifted, closer, as if he were trying to move into the touch.

Gods, he was beautiful.

A familiar, pressing warmth pooled between Hanzo's legs. His cock twitched when Genji’s tongue lapped out, swiping across rose-hued lips and leaving them glistening in the mellow morning light. The sight brought memories made just hours ago to the front of Hanzo’s mind, and he imagined those lips wrapped tight around his cock once again, pleading amber eyes fixed desperately on his own while he roughly fucked his brother’s throat.

He was rock hard in an instant.

Carefully, Hanzo shifted to his knees, gingerly peeling back soft silken sheets to reveal the smooth, sloping contours and chiseled angles of Genji's unconscious form. Sprawled on his stomach with legs splayed, Hanzo's gaze was drawn instantly to the smooth globes of muscle that formed his brother’s ass; the way his back arched deeply, pushing them up and apart, as if he'd somehow learned to present even as he slept. Hanzo shuddered. The mere thought stoked the spark of hunger inside him to a burning flame, and his cock ached, untouched, against his thigh.

Hanzo dared to crawl between his brother’s legs, his movements painfully slow - he wouldn't risk Genji waking like this; not yet. Yet even in spite of his eagerness, and the mounting, insistent urges inside him screaming for him to abandon all hesitation and attack his brother, take what was rightfully his… Hanzo couldn't deny that the suspense of it all, this little game he played while Genji slept, oblivious, turned him on in ways he never imagined.

Holding his breath, Hanzo reached forward with steady hands and pulled apart his brother’s cheeks. He couldn’t have been greeted by a more lewd sight - sticky and soaked in cum, Genji's peach pink asshole gaped open, loose and soft and swollen from the hard, deep fuck Hanzo had forced on him the night before. His breath quickened as he sat and observed his brother, so relaxed and pliant and nothing at all like the squirming, screaming spitfire he knew so well. He wondered how long Genji would stay this way - curious to see just how far he could go before Genji would wake.

He fully intended to find out.

Bracing himself on one shaking elbow, Hanzo hunched over his brother, using his free hand to guide the dark, swollen tip of his cock to Genji's wrecked hole, and pushed. Painfully slow, Hanzo moved more carefully than he'd ever done in his life - more so even than his first time he'd claimed Genji as his own. But he couldn’t deny there was something positively exquisite about the way Genji’s stretched, cum-slicked rim parted easily, without so much as a hint of resistance. It was as if Genji was welcoming him, drawing him inside, and Hanzo's restrained motions reflected every bit of tenderness in his brother’s sweet, resigned acceptance of the thick, needy length pressing inside his body.

Seconds felt like minutes, and still Hanzo lingered, almost motionless, eyes wide in focused concentration as he felt the head of his cock slip into Genji at last. He didn't dare push further just yet - even in spite of the scorching temptation fueled by the easy, effortless way his brother had sucked him in. Instead, Hanzo rocked his hips just barely; miniscule motions that hooked the ridge under the tip of his cock on the hot, slick edge of Genji's inner rim.

And then, Genji spoke.

 _“Onii… chan…”_ It was little more than a murmur, barely audible beneath the heavy haze of sleep, but it made Hanzo jump, nearly undoing every minute of agonizing suspense he'd painstakingly sacrificed to ensure his brother remained asleep. Yet once the shock had passed, Hanzo smiled. Genji was clearly still sleeping, and he had to wonder what sort of dreams filled his brother’s head that would cause him to utter such a cheeky and childish term while being fucked at unawares.

_Only Genji._

Emboldened and strangely aroused by Genji’s sleepy moan, Hanzo pushed deeper, jaw slack and gaping at the way he felt his cock spreading his little brother’s insides apart. Without any resistance, Hanzo could feel Genji’s hole expanding, the sweet, silky heat embracing him, holding him, coaxing him deeper. Following the guidance of his brother’s body, Hanzo slid deeper until he bottomed and rocked forward with slow, tender motions that sent smooth shocks of sweet sensation rippling up and down his spine. And as he gazed down at his brother, still fast asleep, Hanzo marveled at the way he’d lodged himself fully in the deepest parts of Genji, and wondered if he could feel him in his dreams.

Craving more contact, Hanzo draped himself over his brother’s limp body, his stomach molding perfectly to the curve of Genji's ample hips as his chest pressed firm against the solid, rippling musculature of his strong back.

“Genji…” the word, barely a whisper, ghosted against the pink shell of Genji’s ear. Hanzo's lips hovered close, too close, and with his nose nuzzled in his brother’s hair, Hanzo inhaled deeply. It was Genji’s scent that triggered his undoing. Sweet and heady and intoxicatingly familiar, Hanzo's eyes rolled back, savoring the powerful wave of emotion that coursed through his veins, flooding his body with affectionate, loving warmth. With his reason compromised, Hanzo's restraint deteriorated quickly, and not a moment later he bucked his hips forward, the motion shoving his brother’s face forward into his pillow.

“ _Fuck_ …” Hanzo growled, louder as he pulled his hips back and sank swiftly back in, the soft, clinging heat building in his gut and threatening to drive him out of control.

“Take it, little brother…” No sooner than the words had left his mouth, Genji whimpered weakly, his hips twitching  where they were held pinned in place by Hanzo's cock. Hanzo hushed him, pressing a hand over Genji’s mouth. He felt his brother’s breaths quicken, tiny huffs of hot air against his fingers where they rested beneath his little button nose. He could feel him stirring and quickened his pace, driving into his body with long, rough thrusts.

Hanzo felt it when Genji woke - the muscles that gripped his cock spasmed and clenched, and his legs kicked weakly in an instinctive attempt to escape the intrusion spreading him wide open. Eyes open wide, he sobbed into Hanzo's hand, who responded instantly to Genji’s confused distress by pulling his head back gently, pressing a firm, reassuring kiss against his sweat-soaked temple.

“Quiet, my sweet sparrow,” Hanzo cooed as he felt warm tears splashing over his hand, which he promptly removed from Genji's mouth. Powerful arms snaked around Genji from behind and wrapped around his chest, pulling him close in a tight embrace.

“ _Anija_ …” Genji’s voice was thick with sleep and tears, and he whined softly, trembling and overwhelmed beneath his big brother’s weight. But he relaxed quickly, enveloped in the firm squeeze of Hanzo's arms; comforted and aroused by the fullness stretching him apart.

It didn't take long before Genji was pushing his hips back, desperate for his brother to move, to fuck him into his mattress just as he had the night before, and Hanzo needed no further encouragement. His hips flew into a reckless rhythm, pulling out and pounding in as Genji keened beneath him. The wild, unrestrained screams of the previous night were gone, replaced by high, sharp staccato cries all but forced from his throat each time the fat head of Hanzo's cock jabbed into the dense pack of nerves bundled deep in his gut.

Between the flurry of ruthless thrusts coupled with the sweet friction between his cock and the mattress, Genji didn't last a minute before he was wailing his release into Hanzo's hand, which he vaguely realized had returned at some point to cover his mouth and muffle his cries.

Hanzo too grunted his release seconds later, rutting into his brother in one final, frantic push before the stillness of exhaustuon claimed them both. For a moment the two laid in silence, broken only by breathy gasps that faded slowly away as the beat of their hearts slowed, bodies soaked in sweat and awash in afterglow.

“Hanzo?” Genji murmured into his pillow, paying no mind to the widening spot of drool soaking through the soft fabric. “Can you… wake me like that more often?”

“I don't like it when you cry,” Hanzo replied, having realized that for a moment he'd truly been in doubt about whether or not he'd hurt Genji. The thought disturbed him. Then again, Genji was now asking for it, and Hanzo acknowledged with a heavy sigh how hopeless it was to so much as consider denying him.

“...I do.” Genji blushed, reminiscing on the pang of terror that struck him when he woke, and the way it faded easily into pure, desperate arousal. Hanzo raised an eyebrow, but didn't press further.

“As you wish, then.” Hanzo smiled against the back of his brother’s head as he littered it with soft little kisses, and Genji hummed; content.

**Author's Note:**

> For more follow me at [khateeah.tumblr.com](http://khateeah.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Forbidden Fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975345) by [Kippu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippu/pseuds/Kippu)




End file.
